Verrückte Rache
by Grim Lear
Summary: (OS) Dass Harry mit Hermine zusammenkam und an ihrem zweijährigen Jubiläum mit ihr Schluss machte, das war schon ein Schock. Aber dann will er sie plötzlich zurück - und Rache an Harry Potter, klingt das da nicht gut? Aber was, wenn ein gewisser Blondschopf dabei eine Rolle spielt? (GW/DM)


„Du machst was?!"  
„Ich mache … mache mit dir Schluss ...", nuschelte er und senkte seinen Blick auf den Boden unter dem Tisch.  
Es war, als hätte man alle Gedanken in Ginnys Kopf ausgeschaltet — mit einem einzigen Schalter. Einfach so.  
Der Grund war einfach: So kannte sie ihren Harry nicht. Aber er würde ab morgen ja gar nicht mehr „ihr" Harry sein, eigentlich ab jetzt schon nicht mehr, falls er es überhaupt je gewesen war. Harry Potter — edelmütig, freundlich und nie auf Abwegen.  
„Einfach so? Kein Grund? Und dann auch noch an unserem zweijährigen Jubiläum — dir ist wohl kein anderer Zeitpunkt eingefallen, oder?!", warf sie ihm an den Kopf und schmiss wütend, um das Ganze noch zu unterstreichen, ihre Serviette auf den Tisch.  
Auf Harry musste sie gerade sehr einschüchternd wirken, doch eigentlich fühlte sie sich ängstlich, aufgebracht und verspürte den Drang, ihm um den Hals zu fallen und anzuflehen, dass er sagen würde „Das war doch nur ein Scherz, Süße!". Doch die Welt sah anders aus.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht!", versuchte er sich zu erklären. „Du musst das verstehen, Gin -"  
„Nenn mich nicht so!", zischte sie empört.  
„O... okay — Ginny. Also, wir haben uns ja ein Jahr nicht mehr gesehen und … Hermine, also …"  
„HERMINE?! Du betrügst mich auch noch mit meiner Freundin? Meiner engsten Freundin? Potter, du bist das LETZTE!"  
_Und Hermine auch_, fügte sie gedanklich hinzu.  
Eigentlich hatte sie die Anrede gar nicht beabsichtigt, aber im Nachhinein fand sie, dass sie ihm dadurch eröffnet hatte, dass er für sie gestorben war (was er natürlich nicht war — leider).  
Sein Blick — der plötzlich so wachsam wirkte und in dem sich die Erkenntnis widerspiegelte, dass er das hier so was von falsch angegangen war, dass selbst er es merken musste.  
„Ginny, ich ...", setzte er an, doch das Mädchen hörte ihn nicht mehr — sie war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür.  
„Setzen Sie alles auf seine Rechnung!", schnauzte sie den Mann an, der am Eingang stand und den Gästen die Tür öffnete, noch während sie an ihm nach draußen eilte und die kühle Abendluft einatmete.  
Natürlich wusste der Typ, WEN sie mit „seine" meinte. Denn wenn der Held von Großbritannien in ein Restaurant oder sonst wo einkehrte, dann drehte sich alle Neugierde nur um ihn — und wenn er dann noch mit seiner Freundin kam, hatte man noch mehr zum Herumerzählen.  
_Ex-Freundin_, korrigierte sie sich selbst bitter.  
Sie stolperte in ihrer unachtsamen Wut und landete der Länge nach auf dem Boden. Kurz blieb sie wie geschockt liegen, bevor sie sich langsam mit Tränen in den Augen aufrichtete. Konnte man an einem Tag so viel Pech haben?  
Ginny lehnte sich an eine kalte Hauswand und rollte sich dort schluchzend zusammen.  
Vom Restaurant war sie weit genug weg und hatte beim Hinauseilen nicht mal eine Ahnung gehabt, in welche Richtung sie lief, also bestand wohl keine Chance, dass Harry auf seinem Rückweg hier vorbeikam. Außer sie war tatsächlich in Richtung Hogwarts gegangen.  
Und da es dunkel war, war es auch unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand sie sah. Also, wieso denn auch noch auf ihre Umgebung achten?  
Sie schlüpfte nach einigen Minuten in ihren Mantel und stand zitternd vor Kälte auf, dann hastete sie mit eingezogenen Schultern und immer noch nassem Gesicht in die Richtung der Hauptstraße, von der sie hoffte, wieder in die Schule zurückzukommen.  
Dabei bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass sie doch jemand beobachtet hatte.  
Dieser jemand wandte sich nun mit undefinierbar funkelnden Augen wieder dem Tagespropheten zu, den er gerade noch gelesen hatte. Graue Augen huschten über das Gedruckte und die Bilder, doch wahrnehmen tat der Besitzer dieser Augen das, was er da las, eigentlich nicht.

ooooo

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinläufst, Weasley", knurrte Malfoy.  
„Pass doch selber auf, Idiot!", fauchte sie zurück und rammte ihn extra noch einmal mit der Schulter, bevor sie mit erhobenem Kinn an ihm vorbei Richtung Verwandlungsklassenzimmer rauschte.  
Na toll, konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden? Sie hatte gerade ihre Position im Quidditchteam aufgegeben, da sie einfach keinen Sinn mehr darin sah, wenn sie die ganze Zeit unkonzentriert an Harry dachte, der zu dem auch noch Kapitän war. Dabei kannte sie sich so gar nicht.  
Und deshalb — weil Malfoy sie aufgehalten hatte — kam sie nun zu spät. McGonagall würde begeistert sein.  
Und das war sie, sprich: Ginny bekam Nachsitzen, für eine Woche! Dazu kam noch, dass sie am Ende der Stunde direkt in Harry hineinlief, der auf Luna gewartet hatte, die ihm Nachhilfe in Zauberkunst gab (da er mit Hermine wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lernen konnte). Dieser düstere Gedanke ließ sie rot werden vor Wut, also schob sie sich schweigend an ihm vorbei.  
„Ginny, bitte, warte mal!", sagte er hinter ihr. Sie hörte die Schritte hinter sich, die bedeuteten, dass er ihr folgte.  
„Was willst du?" Kühl (und dabei innerlich stolz wie Merlin auf diese Leistung) ging sie mit raschen Schritten weiter. Leider konnte sie jetzt nicht einfach flüchten — das tat eine Ginny Weasley einfach nicht. _Aber ich kann ihn dafür außer Atem bringen_, dachte sie bösartig und ging noch etwas schneller. Sie hatte die längeren Beine und war wendiger, also kein Problem.  
„Mit dir reden."  
„Dann rede doch. Bedauerlicherweise kann ich nicht anhalten, ich muss zum Mittagessen."  
„Bitte, halt mal an. Ich will in Ruhe mit dir reden." Ohne eine Antwort setzte sie ihren Gang einfach fort. „Okay, ist ja gut … dann eben so. Also, ich … vermisse dich." Ginny hielt jetzt doch verblüfft inne und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, nur um sein Gesicht zu sehen.  
Kurz wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte, doch das wurde beseitigt, als er fortfuhr: „Und deshalb will ich mit dir am Samstag ausgehen. Was hältst du davon?"  
„Was ich … davon halte?", fragte sie langsam, ihre Stimme fast schon ausdruckslos.  
„Ja, genau."  
„HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!", schrie sie. „Nur weil du plötzlich der Meinung bist, dass du mich zurückwillst, glaubst du, dass ich sofort aufspringe und begeistert mit dir ausgehen würde? Du hast mich eiskalt abgesägt und mit meiner engsten Freundin betrogen, mit der ich wegen dir nicht mehr spreche, und jetzt erlaubst du es dir, mich das zu fragen?"  
„Äh, ja …?" Mit einem zögerlichen Gesichtsausdruck trat er einen Schritt zurück, fast schon ängstlich.  
„Oh Merlin, ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich dich mal gemocht habe."  
Und damit wirbelte Ginny herum und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
Irgendwie fand sie ihren Abgang ziemlich gelungen … Doch sobald sie außer Sichtweite war, musste sie sich an der Wand stützen, um bloß nicht umzufallen.  
Zehn Sekunden später stand sie immer noch da, doch plötzlich schlich sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf das Gesicht der Weasley. Weitere zehn Sekunden später hastete sie an Theodore Nott vorbei, den sie fast umgerannt hätte. Auf der Suche nach jemand ganz Bestimmten.

ooooo

Etwas unbehaglich stand Ginny Weasley drei Wochen später vor einem Café in Hogsmeade und fror sich den Hintern ab.  
Es war eines der wenigen Wochenenden, wo die Schüler ab des dritten Jahrgangs in das Zaubererdorf gehen durften, wie sie als Vertrauensschülerin schon vor genannten drei Wochen erfahren hatte. Vielleicht hatte das zu ihrem Plan geführt, dessen ersten Teil sie zuerst noch ziemlich gelassen angegangen war — auf jeden Fall im Gegensatz zu diesem Teil. Vielleicht aber auch nicht.  
Jedenfalls war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob dieser Plan so eine gute Idee gewesen war, denn ihre Uhr zeigte schon 12.47 Uhr.  
Er hatte versprochen, pünktlich um 12.30 Uhr da zu sein.  
_Vielleicht war das doch keine so gute Idee … Ich sollte einfach gehen_, grübelte Ginny.  
Während sie also durch den Schnee stapfte, auf den Weg in die _Drei Besen_, hallten die Erinnerungen an Teil eins des Planes „Rache an Harry" in ihrem Kopf wider.

(Flashback)

„Malfoy?"  
„Weaslette … Was willst du?", schnarrte der Malfoyspross, während eine seiner Augenbrauen fast automatisch in die Höhe wanderte.  
Zu Ginnys Entsetzen hatte sie ihn nicht in den Korridoren gefunden, nicht in der Großen Halle und auch sonst nirgends. Also hatte sie sich wohl oder übel in den Schulsprechertrakt aufgemacht, wo sich auch Hermines Zimmer befand — gleich neben Malfoys.  
Aus ihren Besuchen bei ihrer Freundin (Pah! Freundin! Von wegen …) wusste sie dies nur zu gut, denn der Slytherin hatte sie einmal sogar gestört, als er sich ausgerechnet beschweren musste, dass Ginny und Hermine bei ihrer Kissenschlacht zu laut wären.  
Er war einfach hineingeplatzt — und sie war nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt gewesen, während Hermine ihren Teddy-Schlafanzug trug. Tja, alte Gewohnheiten konnte man halt nicht ablegen, auch wenn man als knapp Achtzehnjährige in Hermines und Siebzehnjährige in Ginnys Fall schon mal in einem Krieg um Leben und Tod gekämpft hatte.  
Jedenfalls musste sie ihn wohl oder übel in seinem Zimmer besuchen, was sie liebend gern vermieden hätte — nicht nur wegen ihm, sondern auch wegen Hermine.  
Jetzt stellte sie gerade nachdenklich fest, mit einem Blick über seine Schulter, dass er einen recht ordentlichen Geschmack in Inneneinrichtung hatte. Er …  
„Weasley? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", bellte er ungehalten und lehnte sich oberarrogant wie immer gegen den Türrahmen, während er höhnisch auf sie hinabstarrte. Da Ginny eh schon recht klein war, war der Blonde einen weiteren Kopf größer und konnte perfekt bedrohlich über ihr aufragen. Eigentlich, wenn sie es sich recht überlegte, schien er sogar fast mit Ron mithalten zu können, der in den letzten Monaten … na ja, war ja auch egal.  
Sie schweifte halt immer ab, wenn ihr etwas unangenehm war.  
Die Rothaarige schluckte nun vernehmlich, ihr Mutpegel von vorhin war in den letzten Sekunden deutlich gesunken. Dann fragte sie: „Kann ich vielleicht reinkommen?" Er setzte schon an eine angewiderte Bemerkung zu machen, wie sie an seinem gleichfalls angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck erkannte, da hob sie die Hand und senkte geheimnistuerisch die Stimme. „Das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, könnte dir gefallen, Malfoy, also lass mich rein."  
Kurz schien er zu überlegen, dann breitete sich ein anzügliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er trat zur Seite, um sie an sich vorbeihuschen zu lassen. „Also ...", brummte er und schloss die Tür, „was willst du mir zeigen?"  
„Zeigen? Was hast du gedacht, Malfoy? Dass ich mich ausziehe?" Sein Gesicht verzog sich kurz enttäuscht. Sie verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Nein, ich will dich nur um einen Gefallen bitten."  
„Gefallen? Weasley, ich tue selbst meinen Freunden keine Gefallen, wieso sollte ich also dir einen geben?"  
Sie rollte ein weiteres Mal mit den Augen. „Wenn du überhaupt welche hast …", murmelte sie, dann ließ sie sich auf einem unbequem aussehenden Stuhl nieder (besser als das Bett, Merlin weiß, was er dann schon wieder dachte). „Also, es geht um Folgendes: Vielleicht weißt du es, aber Harry und ich haben uns getrennt."  
Nun war er es, der die Augen verdrehte und sie dann herablassend ansah. Und ob er es wusste. Die ganze Schule wusste es. Wenn nicht sogar die gesamte Zauberergemeinde.  
Also fuhr sie fort: „Jedenfalls hat er mir gerade eben gesagt, dass er mich zurückwill. Und jetzt will ich mich an ihm rächen."  
„An ihm rächen? Mann, Weasley, bist du irgendwie ins falsche Haus gekommen oder hat der Sprechende Hut zu dem Zeitpunkt deiner Einteilung etwas getrunken? Oder -" Bevor er auf weitere bescheuerte Ideen kommen konnte, wie dass ihre Familie den Hut erpresst hätte, fiel sie ihm dann doch lieber ins Wort — so amüsant seine Kommentare und Vermutungen auch waren.  
„Es geht dich nichts an, wieso ich mich an ihm rächen will. Das Einzige ist, was du wissen solltest, dass ich es will. Und natürlich wie."  
„Klär mich auf", forderte er sie auf und ließ sich elegant wie eh und je auf der Fensterbank nieder. In seinem Blick lag nun leichtes Interesse.  
„Nun, ich dachte mir, dass wir miteinander ausgehen könnten", meinte sie ruhig.  
Fassungslos betrachtete Malfoy sie, während seine Augen sich unverhohlen offensichtlich ungläubig weiteten.  
„Niemals!", japste er und wich augenblicklich etwas vor ihr zurück, wobei er offensichtlich vergaß, dass sein Hintern schon an einer widerstandsfähigen Fensterbank lehnte.  
„Malfoy, reg dich ab und hör zu." Malfoy schwieg, was Ginny als gutes Zeichen nahm. „Also, ich denke jedenfalls, dass es dich interessieren würde, denn Harry würde … sagen wir es mal so … denken, dass du etwas mit mir angefangen hast. Mit der, die er zurückwill."  
„Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, Weasley. Selbst, wenn das alles wirklich nur ein Schein-Date und keine ach so verrückte Intrige deines ach so … nicht vorhandenen Gehirns ist, würde ich damit Potter gegen mich aufbringen — und der Typ hat den Dunklen Lord besiegt."  
Ginny runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte damit gerechnet, dass er begeistert in die Luft springen (natürlich nicht in echt, es war immer noch Malfoy) oder wenigstens drauf eingehen würde.  
„Nun, aber was soll er groß tun? Abgesehen davon, dass du dann angeblich das hättest, was er will, wärst du nicht in Gefahr. Außerdem kannst du ihn und Ron auch ganz gut ohne mich gegen dich aufbringen. Eine Sache mehr oder weniger macht dich nun auch nicht zu einer wandelnden Leiche."  
Innerlich stimmte der Malfoy ihr zu, doch das zeigte er natürlich nicht.  
„Na schön, Weasley. Allerdings stelle ich ein paar Bedingungen."  
„Was wäre das?"  
„Du musst für … sagen wir für den einen Tag unseres Dates wirklich gut schauspielern und überzeugend wirken."  
„Solange ich dich nicht küssen muss", murrte sie.  
„Gut, keine … Küsse", stimmte er grinsend zu.  
Die ungleichen Schüler gaben sich die Hand.

(Flashback Ende)

„Wo willst du denn hin, _Ginny_?", schnarrte da eine Stimme hinter ihr.  
Sie fuhr herum. Draco Malfoy stand lässig, und dabei umwerfend gutaussehend wie immer, ein paar Meter hinter ihr und beobachtete die Mimik der winzigen Gryffindor. Obwohl, winzig konnte man sie nicht nennen. Sie war eigentlich ganz beachtlich. Für eine Löwin.  
„Ich … halt die Klappe -"  
„Draco", säuselte er und nahm ihren Arm, um sie gespielt galant, mit spöttischem Blick, in das Restaurant zu führen.  
„Dra..." Es kostete sie alle Anstrengung, den Namen des lange Malfoy genannten Slytherins auszusprechen. „Draco", krächzte sie schließlich.  
„Na geht doch", murmelte er an ihrem Ohr, während er ihr ungewöhnlich zuvorkommend den Mantel abnahm.  
Sie versteifte sich etwas, doch dann erinnerte sich das Mädchen daran, dass das ihre Idee gewesen war und ihr vorgesehener ein Meter Sicherheitsabstand wohl bei einem Date … Schein-Date nicht funktionieren würde.  
Schnell riss sie sich zusammen und hob den Kopf — zum Teil, um ihm ihre Selbstbeherrschung und die Ignoranz vor seinen Berührungen zu zeigen und zum anderen Teil, da sie sehen wollte, ob Harry da war. Und tatsächlich: Er saß, fröhlich lachend, mit leicht (von ihr unbemerkter) abwesender Miene, Cho Chang gegenüber, die sich gerade vertraut zu ihm hinüberbeugte.  
Ginny gab das einen Stich, doch sie ignorierte es und ließ sich innerlich widerwillig von Malfoy an einen Tisch führen.  
Die beiden hatten verabredet in ein Restaurant zu gehen, das nicht die _Drei Besen_ hieß, da Ginny von ihrer zuverlässigen Freundin Lavender gehört hatte (sie war etwas ruhiger seit dem Krieg geworden), dass die beiden in das _Fünf Seesterne_ wollten.  
Das _Fünf Seesterne_ war nebenbei bemerkt, sicherlich zu Malfoys Überraschung, ein ziemlich nobles Restaurant, eigentlich das teuerste des ganzen Dorfes. Er war natürlich nicht darüber überrascht, dass das _Fünf Seesterne_ ein _nobles Restaurant _war, sondern viel mehr darüber, dass Harry und Cho es sich leisten konnten.  
Gedanklich beschloss er sein Stammrestaurant für die vielen Mädchen, die er auszuführen pflegte, zu ändern (Wer war es doch gleich letztes Mal gewesen? Er war inzwischen bei S …) - oder einfach seinem Vater zu empfehlen, eines seiner Restaurants der Restaurantkette _Malfaisance de la niveau_ nach Hogsmeade zu bringen.  
Ginny indessen beschäftigte sich nicht mehr mit Gedanken über Restaurants, sondern studierte die Speisekarte.  
Jedenfalls sah es so aus, denn eigentlich beschäftigte sie sich mit dem Paar, das sie verkniffen über den Rand ihrer Karte beobachtete.  
Innerlich seufzte sie.

_Das war ein echt mieser Plan, du Löwin, Gratulation. Wieso musst du aber auch immer so … gryffindoruntypisch handeln? _  
Und ebenfalls innerlich gab sie Malfoy Recht: Sie war entweder eine komplett durchgeknallte Hexe — oder der Sprechende Hut sollte nicht mehr so viel trinken.

ooooo

„Also, was nimmst du, Weasley?", riss Malfoy sie aus den Gedanken. Den Idioten hatte sie schon ganz vergessen.  
„Ähm …" Sie sah von ihrer Speisekarte auf und zuckte die Achseln. „Ich weiß es noch nicht", antwortete sie schließlich, nicht ganz wahrheitsgetreu. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass Draco Malfoy sie fragte, was sie essen wollte, würde oder was auch immer, irritierte sie etwas. Eigentlich sollte sie die ganze Situation wundern, aber stattdessen beruhte sie es lieber darauf, sich irgendwie doch noch etwas zu bestellen, bevor Malfoy etwas von ihren eigentlichen Gedanken mitbekam.  
Drei Minuten danach lehnte sie sich zurück, die Speisekarte ordentlich zugeklappt auf den Tisch gelegt. Während Malfoy anscheinend noch die Weinkarte studierte, kam schon ein Kellner und fragte sie, ob sie schon etwas trinken wollten.  
Ginny setzte gerade zu einer Antwort an, da richtete Malfoy sich auf und sagte langsam, als spräche er mit einem Menschen, der nicht seine Sprache verstand (was seiner Meinung nach wahrscheinlich auch zutraf): „Das Übliche, Samuel."  
Der Kellner stockte überrascht und schien erst jetzt den Gast zu erkennen. Kurz wurde er etwas bleich um die Nase, dann murmelte er „Sicher, Master Malfoy, Sir!" und verschwand auch schon wieder Richtung Küche.  
Ginny starrte ihren Gegenüber mit offenem Mund an. „Wie … was?", brachte sie etwas dümmlich heraus.  
„Das heißt _wie bitte_. Es wäre aber auch eine Alternative gewesen, wenn du einfach einen ganzen Satz verständlich formuliert hättest, _Süße_", meinte er naserümpfend.  
Wütend ballte sie die Hände zu Fäusten und knurrte dann: „Wer war das, woher kennst du ihn und wieso musstest du nur mit den Fingern schnippen und die wissen, was du willst?"  
„Das war Samuel Cliffton. Ich bin hier Stammgast und abgesehen davon gehört das Restaurant mir."  
„Di...di...dir?", stotterte Ginny fassungslos. Während Malfoys also Restaurants wie Kuscheltiere besaß (wovon er wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein Haus voll hatte), besaß sie gerade mal ein paar Schulbücher und anderen Krimskrams? Wow, anscheinend ging es den Malfoys sogar nach ihrer Geldstrafe wegen des Krieges immer noch mehr als gut.  
„Ja klar, oder glaubst du, dass mein Vater der Einzige ist, der ein bisschen Geld verdient? Also bitte ..." Abschätzig musterte er sie. „Wieso, hast du keins?" Nun verschmitzt grinsend verschränkte er mit Unschuldsmiene die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Nein!", patzte sie.  
Nun plötzlich ernst seufzte er und sah kurz zur Seite. „Wenn du deinen Racheplan durchziehen willst, sollten wir uns ein bisschen besser benehmen. Potter sieht eher wie vom Besen gefallen aus, als eifersüchtig oder wütend."  
Schnell sah sie ebenfalls zu der Ecke, in der Harry und Cho saßen, von der Malfoy schon wieder den Blick abgewandt hatte.  
Und wirklich wirkte Harry etwas misstrauisch, anstatt überzeugt davon, dass sie und Malfoy etwas … miteinander hatten. Trocken musste sie leise Lachen, doch sie verstummte, als Samuel wieder zu ihnen trat und eine flotte Schreibfeder aus der Tasche holte. „Entschuldigen Sie, Master Malfoy, Miss." Malfoy winkte ab, während Samuel ein Stein vom Herzen zu fallen schien, denn ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ähm ja … was darf ich Ihnen bringen?"  
„Das Übliche", antwortete Malfoy wieder.  
Samuel nickte. „Und Sie, Miss …?"  
„Weasley", sagte sie freundlich, wobei sie gar nicht Malfoys leicht veränderten Ausdruck bemerkte, wobei sie aber Samuels Unglauben wohl erkannte, ihn allerdings höflich überging. „Die Nummer 143. Ginge es denn, wenn die Rahmsoße ohne Hackfleisch wäre?"  
„Sicher, Miss … Weasley?"  
Die Rothaarige nickte dankbar und reichte ihm die Karte, dann war der Mann verschwunden.  
Malfoy stöhnte. „Weasley", zischte er leise, nein, bedrohlich, wobei sein Gesichtsausdruck sich etwas verfinsterte, „ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du deinen Namen nicht überall fröhlich herumerzählen würdest — außer, du willst bald meinen tobenden Vater und meine überschwängliche Mutter am Hals haben."  
Natürlich hatte sie keinen blassen Schimmer, was er meinte, aber sie schwieg lieber. Es ging hier ja schließlich nicht darum, ihre Neugierde zu beweisen, sondern darum, dass sie überzeugend verliebt spielte. Auch, wenn sie es mit Malfoy machte.  
Eine Weile waren die beiden still, doch als dann der Wein gebracht wurde (irgendein teurer, französischer) schien sich Malfoy wieder beruhigt zu haben.  
„Also, Weasley", begann er und schenkte ihnen beiden ein, „jetzt erzähl doch mal: Wieso habt ihr beiden euch denn getrennt?"  
Sie stutzte. „Was interessiert dich das, bitte schön?"  
„Nur so. Abgesehen davon mag ich es, wenn ich die Hintergründe von Personen kenne."  
„Ach, so nach dem Motto: Kenne deine Feinde, erzähle deinen Freunden?"  
„So ungefähr — subtrahiere das Zweite und du hast es." Malfoy zwinkerte ihr charmant zu, dann hob er das Glas. „Ich dachte zwar nicht, dass ich jemals mit einem solchen Wein mit ausgerechnet dir anstoßen würde, aber na gut. Auf ein gutes Schein-Date, Weasley?"  
Kurz überlegte Ginny, dann lächelte sie und hob ebenfalls ihr Glas. „Darauf, dass du es nicht vergiftet hast, meinst du wohl?"  
„Sicher", stimmte er ihr spielerisch zu und nahm den ersten Schluck genießerisch. „Nun, ich bin ein Malfoy und du eine Weasley und hast mir noch nicht geantwortet. Weißt du … Malfoys verzichten nicht gerne auf Sachen, die sie fordern."  
„Ich werde dir aber keine Antwort geben", knurrte sie nun ernst und verschränkte die Arme wieder vor der Brust.  
„Nun gut, dann nicht ...", sagte er und beugte sie grinsend vor. „Aber ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir das überzeugend rüberbringen wollten … oder?"  
„Drohst du mir?" Misstrauisch fixierte sie seine Augen mit ihrem Blick, während ebenso intensiv zurückstarrte.  
„Vielleicht", hauchte er und lehnte sich ruckartig zurück in seinen Stuhl. Mit einem triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck und der immer gleichen Mimik á la King of Slytherin, winkte er den Kellner heran, der den Salat brachte.  
Während der Vorspeise schwiegen die beiden, und als dann der Hauptgang kam, setzte Ginny zum Sprechen an. Sie hatte sich entschlossen, es ihm zu sagen. Immerhin: Was sollte er schon groß mit den Informationen anfangen? Abgesehen davon, hatten sie beide gerade einen Hass auf Harry (in Malfoys Fall immer) und so könnte er höchstens behaupten, dass Harry Potter das größte Arschloch der Welt war und mit Ginnys Geschichte Harrys Ruf ruinieren. Dagegen hatte sie nun wirklich nichts.  
„Er hat mich betrogen", murmelte sie leise, doch für Malfoy immer noch gut verständlich. Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und überrascht starrte er sie an.  
„Betrogen? Potter? Dich?"  
Ginny nickte. „Ja. Mit … Hermine."  
„Mit … Granger?" Prüfend sah er sie an, abschätzig den Kopf hin und herwiegend, während er wohl überlegte, ob er seiner Gegenüber Glauben schenken sollte.  
Wieder nickte die Gryffindor. „Hermine, Ron und Harry waren doch … auf dieser Reise. Um die Horkruxe Voldemorts zu finden, erinnerst du dich?" Ein knappes Nicken von dem Slytherin. „Nun, Harry und Hermine kamen zusammen, er hat es mir an unserem zweijährigem Jubiläum gesagt und Schluss gemacht. Und vor drei Wochen, zwei Wochen nachdem er mich abgesägt hat, hat er mir gesagt, dass er mich zurückwill. Und da habe ich … na ja, den Rest kennst du ja." Ihre Stimme war immer leiser geworden, während auf dem Gesicht des Blonden immer mehr Wut zu erkennen war, vielleicht auch ein Funke Empörung, aber Ginny war sich nicht sicher.  
„Tut mir leid, Weasley", meinte er.  
Überrascht blickte sie auf und direkt in das Gesicht des jungen Mannes. Er schien ihr plötzlich gar nicht mehr wie der Draco Malfoy, den sie vor dem Krieg in ihm gesehen hatte. Er schien erwachsener zu sein, obwohl seine Zunge immer noch ziemlich spitz war und, wann auch immer sich die Gelegenheit bot, er zynische Bemerkungen machte. Trotzdem … war das eigentlich noch _der_ Draco Malfoy?  
Er riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, als er höhnisch auflachte. „Und jetzt geht er mit Chang aus? Mann, Potter ist das Letzte."  
„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt", antwortete sie, plötzlich wieder lächelnd. Zwar liefen noch ein paar Tränen über ihre Wangen, aber als er ihr ein Stofftaschentuch mit dem Kommentar „Ich will das Ding wiederhaben" reichte, konnte sie diese trocknen.  
Auf dem Taschentuch war das Slytherinwappen aufgedruckt, doch statt dem doppelten S in der Mitte stand dort, von Dornenranken umwuchert, _DM_. Ein Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht, bevor sie sich vorsichtig die Nase schnäuzte.  
„Ich werde es waschen, versprochen!", sagte sie. „Und … danke, Malfoy."  
Er grinste. „Ich glaube Weasley, wir sollten das Thema wechseln. Opfer des Planes bewegt sich auf 9 Uhr auf uns zu."

ooooo

Erschrocken huschte ihr Blick zu Harry, der gerade aufgestanden war und sich nun mit leicht aufgebrachter Miene einen Weg zwischen den Tischen hindurchsuchte — direkt auf das ungleiche Schein-Pärchen zu.  
Kurz flackerte etwas für Ginny Undefinierbares in Malfoys Blick auf, dann schien er ganz ruhig. Mit dunkler Stimme wandte er sich an sie, wobei er das Mädchen gewaltig überraschte, als er sagte: „Ich kann ihn auch rauswerfen lassen, Ginny."  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Danke, … Draco. Ich will den Plan immer noch durchführen."  
Mit einem Nicken trank er gelassen einen Schluck Wein, wobei sein Blick kurz anerkennend wirkte. Harry ließ er dabei nicht aus den Augen.  
„Ginny!", knurrte Harry da auch schon neben ihr angekommen. „Was soll das? Was machst du hier mit dem da?" Ohne sie antworten zu lassen, fuhr er dann aber schon fort: „Und du, Frettchen, lass gefälligst meine Freundin in Ruhe! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du spielst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts Gutes ist!" Ginny schnappte nach Luft, während der Angesprochene nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte, obwohl leichter Abscheu auf seinem Gesicht stand.  
„Freundin?", flüsterte die Rothaarige ausdruckslos. Die Jungen wandten sich nun ihr zu, wobei sie sich trotzdem immer noch beobachteten, immer auf einen möglichen Angriff des anderen eingestellt. Getrieben von ihrer Wut stand sie auf und …

_Klatsch!_

Eine Ohrfeige traf Harry Potter, den Helden Britanniens, mitten ins Gesicht.  
Die Hand des Schwarzhaarigen zuckte überrascht zu seiner Wange, während sich auf Dracos (oh ja, irgendwie schien sich sein Vorname auch in ihre Gedanken einzuschleichen) Gesicht ein breites Grinsen ausbreitete. „Du tickst wohl nicht richtig, POTTER!", fauchte sie immer noch rauchend vor Empörung.  
Auch Draco stand nun auf und nahm Ginnys Hand, was diese in ihrer adrenalingeladenen Situation nur flüchtig wahrnahm und sich dementsprechend auch nicht befreite. Sie fühlte tatsächlich nur die überraschende Wärme seiner Hand in ihrer, während ein Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter und durch ihren ganzen Körper raste. Sie hätte ihn viel kälter eingeschätzt. Entsprechend seinem Charakter.

„Ich glaube", sagte der Slytherin neben ihr ruhig, während Harry auf ihre Hände starrte, „du solltest gehen, Potter. Ich würde jetzt gerne zu Ende essen und mich dann noch etwas mit meinem Date beschäftigen, falls du nichts dagegen hast."  
Harry setzte schon an, etwas zu erwidern, doch er schien es sich anders zu überlegen und ließ es dabei, dem Paar noch einen bösen Blick zu schenken und dann wutschnaubend zu seiner eigenen Begleitung abzuziehen. Ginny währenddessen sah ihm immer noch empört hinterher.

Ja, Harry Potter war für sie gestorben. Endlich.

ooooo

Draco hingegen hatte den Gryffindor schon wieder vergessen und musterte stattdessen Ginnys Hand, die sich etwas zu fest an ihn klammerte. Er spürte, wie sie leicht zitterte. Ob vor Wut und Empörung oder vor … was wusste er schon? Gefühle und der ganze Kram hatten ihn nie interessiert, auch wenn er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich zu ändern. Nach dem Krieg hatten das nicht viele ehemalige Todesser (was er leider zugeben musste, dass er war) beschlossen, doch er, Draco Malfoy, war schon immer etwas anders gewesen.  
Zurück zu Ginny: Ihre Hand schien gut in seine zu passen. Sie war nicht so zierlich wie Granger, sondern wirkte drahtiger, irgendwie stärker, und durch ihre kleine Figur und die bissige Ausstrahlung war sie ihm schon immer aufgefallen, nicht nur wie für die anderen Jungen der Schule wegen ihres Aussehens — welches auch eigentlich … nett war?  
Sein Blick wanderte zu ihrem Gesicht, das sich ihm langsam zudrehte. Dann glitt ihr Blick zu ihren verschränkten Fingern.  
Gespannt wartete er auf ihre Reaktion, doch sie schien wie festgefroren. Innerlich seufzend entzog er ihr seine Hand und löste sich damit von ihr, bevor er ihr ihren Stuhl vorzog und damit aufforderte, sich vielleicht etwas hinzusetzen.  
Dankbar ließ sie sich darauf fallen, obwohl ihre braunen Augen noch etwas verwirrt wirkten, als wäre sie nicht ganz Herrin der Lage und müsste sich etwas sortieren. Was er, wie er … _fühlte_, ebenfalls musste.  
Selbstverständlich nur ein bisschen! Er war immer noch Draco Malfoy.  
Und so kam es, dass er ihr gegenüber wieder Platz nahm und dann leise sagte: „Wir können auch gehen, wenn du möchtest …?"  
Er sah, wie sie blinzelnd den Kopf schüttelte und mit rauer Stimme murmelte: „Nein. Wir … das Essen. Bleiben wir doch noch etwas …?"  
Fast schon zögerlich sah sie auf, was ihm ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Hast du gedacht, dass ich einfach nur Potter etwas ärgern will und dich dann mir nichts dir nichts sitzen lasse? Vergiss es, das ist immer noch ein Schein-Date und wir Malfoys pflegen Schein-Dates, genau wie richtige Dates, perfekt zu vollenden, genau wie wir sie angefangen haben."  
Sie sagte nichts, sondern spielte immer noch leicht geschockt am Saum ihres Pullovers. „Draco?", fragte sie schließlich.  
„Hm?", machte er, wobei er sich ein Lächeln verkneifen musste. Draco … Ihm gefiel es, wie sie seinen Namen sagte.  
„Kann ich dich etwas fragen?"  
„Das war eine Frage", grummelte er. Wenn er jetzt anfangen würde, sie zu mögen, sollte er wenigstens seine Sprüche noch bringen, sonst wäre er ja gar nicht mehr er selbst. Doch er spürte irgendwie, wie in ihm eine Art Zuneigung zu ihr aufkeimte. Doch wissen, in welchem Maße, tat er noch nicht.  
„Ähm … ja. Also, ich wollte dich fragen … Meinst du das ernst?"  
„Was?" Nun war er es, der eine raue Stimme hatte.  
Sie grinste plötzlich. „Das heißt _wie bitte_", zitierte sie den Blonden tadelnd. „Aber ich meinte damit, ob du das ernst meintest — das mit dem 'mit meinem Date beschäftigen'? Ich meine, ob du wirklich weiter mit mir … äh ..." Ihre Stimme verlor sich wieder.  
Nun grinste auch Draco. „Klar. Ich meine alles ernst, was ich sage, außer, es war nicht ernst gemeint."  
Genervt verdrehte sie die Augen und trat ihm unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein, allerdings leichter, als sie es bisher getan hätte. Jedenfalls hoffte er das, irgendwie … „Ja, ich meinte das ernst", antwortete er schließlich, seine Stimme fest und freundlich, ein Tonfall, den er nur seinen Freunden wie Theodore oder Blaise oder auch seiner Familie entgegenbrachte. Normalerweise.  
„Wirklich?"  
„Wie oft noch, Ginny?"

Sie strahlte ihn an.

ooooo

Tatsächlich hatten die beiden noch einen schönen Nachmittag gehabt. Während Draco überraschenderweise das Essen für sie beide mit seinem Einfluss als Besitzer geregelt hatte, hatte sie ihn später auf einen Kaffee eingeladen. Das war wenigstens eine kleine Gutmachung, denn immerhin hätte allein ihr Essen sicher nicht auf ihre Geldtasche angesprochen.  
Danach waren die beiden friedlich schweigend noch zur Heulenden Hütte gelaufen, wo Draco Ginny doch glatt zu einer Schneeballschlacht herausgefordert hatte.  
Sie hatten sich nie verstanden, doch plötzlich gefiel ihr Draco Malfoy und sie hoffte, dass es so bleiben würde. Denn dieser junge Mann war einfach nur … neu und so interessant und gerade das fand Ginny so spannend an ihm. Er währenddessen hätte der Löwin nie einen solchen Schalk zugetraut, den er heute an ihr kennengelernt hatte – in seinem Kopf war bisher das Bild der elfjährigen, kleinen Schwester des Wiesels gewesen. Aber es begeisterte ihn.

Abends waren die beiden dann zum Schloss hochgeschlendert, während Ginny ihm von den Weihnachtsfesten im Fuchsbau erzählte.  
Jetzt standen die beiden in der Eingangshalle und sahen verlegen zu Boden, während Ginny die vom Schnee noch feuchten Haare von Blättern befreite. Kurz blieben sie so, dann platzte das, was schon die ganze Zeit an ihr genagt hatte, aus Ginny heraus: „Bleibst du jetzt so?"  
„Wie so?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage und lächelte. Eigentlich wusste er die Antwort schon.  
„Na ja", nervös fuhr sie sich noch einmal durch die roten Haare, die sie heute mal offen trug, „du warst heute so … anders. Irgendwie — also … ich glaube, ich kann den neuen Draco Malfoy irgendwie leiden."  
„Leiden? Sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen?", neckte er sie. Sie boxte ihn verlegen gegen die Schulter.  
„Also?"  
„Ja, denke ich. Wenn du auch so bleibst …"  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an und überlegte, was denn so anders an ihr war. „Wie bitte? Ich war doch schon immer so!", lachte sie.  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast dich verändert, Ginny Weasley. Und ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber freuen oder dich verklagen soll, weil du der Grund wärst, dass ich mich geirrt hätte. Hast du eine Lizenz dafür?" Sie grinste.  
„Nein, aber ich bin dafür, dass du dich freust."  
„Witzig ..." Er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, während sich ein teuflisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht schlich. „Ich nämlich auch."  
Kurz sahen sie sich in die Augen, da hörten beide eine Stimme hinter sich.

„Ginny!"  
Sie wirbelten herum. Ginny mit hochrotem Kopf, Draco mit leicht verärgertem Querstrich missbilligendem Blick, als wüsste er nicht, was von beidem er vorziehen sollte. Er entschied sich für keine der beiden Variationen und starrte den Störer stattdessen mit dem gefürchtetem Draco-ist-sauer-Blick an.  
Vor ihnen stand Dean Thomas — der, der gerufen hatte, wie Ginny nun zur Kenntnis nahm. Neben ihm hatte sich ein ziemlich empörter Harry aufgestellt und hinter dem wiederum blickte Ron Weasley gerade fassungslos seine Schwester und den Slytherin an. Er war ruhiger geworden, seit Hermine und Harry zusammen gekommen waren.  
„Was zum Teufel machst du mit ihr, Frettchen?", knurrte Dean.  
Draco kniff genervt die Augen zusammen. _Anscheinend hat sich Potty Hilfe geholt. Wie armselig._  
Ginny im Gegensatz schien wieder wütend, denn sie trat vor den Blonden und zischte, wie eine echte Slytherin-Schlange: „_Er_ macht gar nichts!"  
„Halt dich da raus, Gin!", fauchte Dean und schob sie zur Seite, um zu dem ziemlich amüsierten Draco aufsehen zu können. Die beiden standen sich nun direkt gegenüber.  
Doch als Dean das sagte, verwandelte sich Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. „Sprich nicht so mit ihr, Thomas", knurrte er bedrohlich und nahm Ginny am Handgelenk, die sich überrascht ohne jeglichen Einspruch oder Protest an ihn ziehen ließ.  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", keifte der.  
Nun trat Harry vor und legte Dean eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ginny, der Typ ist ein _Slytherin_. Nur weil ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe, musst du dich nicht dem Erstbesten an den Hals schmeißen! Er wird dir weh tun!"  
„Das hast du schon", sagte sie fest und trat einen Schritt zurück, woran sich auch Draco anpasste, dessen Hand nun von ihrem Handgelenk zu ihrer Hand wanderte und diese entschlossen in seine nahm.  
Überraschenderweise war da wieder diese Wärme, gemischt mit einem wohligen Prickeln, welches von ihren Fingern mit durch ihren Körper schoss.  
Doch darüber konnte sie sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, denn Harry folgte ihnen und nahm ihren Arm. „Ginny!", zischte er aufgebracht. „Der Typ ist nicht gut für dich."  
„Und du glaubst es zu sein, Potter?", fragte Draco, betont ruhig, obwohl er am liebsten den Schwarzhaarigen gestoßen hätte, damit er Ginny losließ. Auch er spürte das leichte Prickeln, das sein Gehirn irgendwie etwas vernebelte.  
„Beweis es, Ginny. Das Frettchen ist nicht gut. Er wird dich wegschmeißen, sobald er etwas Besseres hat. Damit will er nur mich verletzen!", warf Harry den beiden vor die Füße und drückte Ginnys Arm etwas fester.  
Irgendwie kam bei dieser jetzt das Bedürfnis auf zu lachen, denn eigentlich war ja sie es, die Harry verletzen wollte.  
„Wie sollte sie denn ihre unsterbliche Liebe zu mir beweisen?", fragte Draco, wobei ein schalkhaftes Funkeln in seine Augen trat.  
„Unsterbliche Liebe?", röchelte Ron im Hintergrund, einer Ohnmacht nahe. Die anderen ignorierten ihn.  
Dean und Harry schienen vor Wut zu platzen, während sie ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengten. Dean jedoch schien nicht ganz so mundtot durch Dracos Bemerkung geworden zu sein, wie Harry, denn er sagte leise: „Küss ihn."  
Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, während auf Harrys und Deans Gesichtern Hoffnung und Triumph Einzug hielt.  
Draco währenddessen sah kurz zu der Gryffindor, doch die schien urplötzlich wie verwandelt. Anscheinend hatten sie Harrys und Deans Mienen zu einer Entscheidung gebracht.  
Sie drehte sich langsam zu ihm, und als er das aufgeregte Glimmen in ihren Augen sah, musste der Slytherin unweigerlich grinsen. Er legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken und zog sie zu sich — vorsichtig.  
Ginnys Herz machte einen Hüpfer und schien ab da an irgendwie nicht mehr ruhig schlagen zu können, denn das gemächliche _Bumm, Bumm_ wurde zu einem wahrhaften Trommelwirbel. Draco schien ihren ansteigenden Puls zu spüren, denn beruhigend drückte er ihre Hand.  
Harry sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Dean riss die Augen auf.  
Ron starrte das Paar einfach nur an.  
Als Dracos Lippen schließlich ihre berührten. Und sie die Augen schloss und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang.  
Kurz kam der Blonde aus dem Gleichgewicht und wankte, doch Ginny schien sich augenblicklich vollkommen zu entspannen und zog ihn weiter zu sich hinunter.  
Plötzlich hörte man ein Scheppern und dann ein freudiges Jauchzen. „GINNYYYY!", quietschte Lavender Brown.  
Die Angesprochene löste sich erst gar nicht von Draco, sondern blendete ihre Umgebung aus.  
Erst, als die beiden Luft holen mussten, konnte sich Lavender auf Ginny stürzten und begann, auf sie einzureden. Doch die beiden waren nicht ansprechbar, denn sie sahen sich immer noch an. Kurz tat keiner von beiden etwas, doch dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen aus und auch Ginny strahlte ihn nun an.  
Lavender verschwand in die Große Halle, um es Parvati, Mrs Norris, Peeves, dem Kopflosen Nick und allen anderen Bewohnern des Schlosses zu erzählen, die es hören wollten — oder auch nicht. Auch Harry und Dean gingen, mit halb fassungslosen, halb wütenden Mienen, während Ron einfach nur unbehaglich dastand.  
Er musterte seine Schwester prüfend, dann ging auch Ginnys Bruder, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und den Kopf nachdenklich gesenkt.  
Draco währenddessen beugte sich wieder zu Ginny hinunter und flüsterte: „Gehst du mit mir aus, Weaslette?"  
„Wird es ein echtes Date?"  
„Kommt drauf an, was du lieber willst."  
Ginny holte tief Luft und murmelte: „Ein echtes …?"  
Er grinste, dann zog er sie ein weiteres Mal an sich und hauchte in ihr Ohr, während er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich: „Ein echtes."  
Beide grinsten an diesem Abend nur so um die Wette, während Professor McGonagall in ihrem Büro schmunzelnd Blaise Zabini hinterherblickte, dem sie gerade wegen Unterjubeln von Liebe-mach-schnell-Wein eine Woche Nachsitzen aufgebrummt hatte.

**THE END**


End file.
